1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an hydraulically damping rubber or elastic bearing which includes an inner part or tube and an outer tube which is located concentrically or eccentrically in relation to the inner tube. The outer tube is located at some distance from the inner tube. The hydraulically damping elastic bearing also includes a rubber part which is inserted between the inner tube and the outer tube. In the rubber part there is at least one chamber which is filled with damping fluid.
2. Background Information
Rubber bearings are generally known (e.g. German Patent No. 27 55 117) which consist of an outer bearing sleeve and an inner part which is held inside by an elastomer body, whereby the elastomer body, above and below the inner part, has recesses which function as a spring travel chamber. In this embodiment, no provision is made for hydraulic damping by damping medium. The metal inner part is provided on one of the outer sides adjacent to the recesses with a recess which runs in the longitudinal direction and in which an elastic stop body is inserted.
Furthermore, hydraulically damping rubber bearings are generally known (e.g. German Patent No. 38 18 287 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,811), in which stop bodies are provided outside the chamber which is filled with the damping medium. These stop bodies are attached to the radially inner part and work together with a shoulder of the rubber part. In this case, there must be an appropriate geometry of the stop body and of the rubber part which forms the chambers.